Drabbles for a Weary Heart
by banjkazfan
Summary: Some sentences from some drabbles I've written. Your job? Tell me which ones you'd like to see most!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: H**ey guys, BKF again. Here's a challenge for you guys: I'm going to give you a few sentences from some things I've written and I want you guys to tell me which ones you'd like to see. I'm curious to know what you guys want to see, so here they are – I'll put some tentative titles (if I have one) and about how complete they are.

………………

**(Not much yet, literally just this little sentence)**

**T**he young professor gently rubbed the young child's back, humming quietly to soothe the little baby. He momentarily stiffened when his young ward shifted and scrunched up his face, but smiled when the child let out a small burp. He chuckled softly. "You certainly are a cute little one," he murmured, stroking the baby's hair.

……………….

**(Have some ideas here; a good bit is planned)**

"**H**uh?" The doctor looked at her pager. "I was sure that I was paged here…"

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the small town. She heard a building fall and crumble, and now her pager lit up once more:

_Two crush victims: one middle-aged man, one small boy  
Montgomery Memorial Hospital  
Your failure to pay attention to your surroundings may have cost them their lives, doctor._

Dr. Kazakoff blanched. Had she really been lured away so the fiend could plant a bomb in the hospital? As she read over the page once more, she screamed as she realized just who the page was talking about.

"No—! Layton and Luke—they were in Cindy's old office when I left—!"

………………

**(A Layton Christmas Carol; I have the whole thing planned out)**

The sound of silence. Ah, there was something Chelmey loved to hear. In his wake, only his footsteps echoed the quiet streets that bustled with far less life than when Chelmey had first passed by. Chelmey briefly paused at the steps of his counting house, glancing up at the hanging sign. The bottom half of the marker was covered in snow; Chelmey scowled as he rapped it roughly with his cane.

The snow fell, revealing the sign's full message: _Chelmey and Beluga_. Slightly less irritated now that that was cleared up, Chelmey strode up the steps and whipped open the door, the door's loud squeaks and thunks announcing his return to his sole employee.

His only employee who, to Chelmey's annoyance, was currently away from his desk and warming his hands by the fire.

"LAYTON!" Chelmey barked, scaring the younger man half to death. Hershel Layton started in surprise, sending his hole-ridden top hat to the cold, dirty floor. Layton scurried to pick it up, stammering out sentiments of apology as he hastily returned to his desk.

"M—Mr. Chelmey, sir, I'm sorry," he babbled, pulling his hat back down over his red, numb ears. "I-it simply became too cold for me to work, and I thought I would take a moment while you were away to warm my hands, and I—" A glare from Chelmey quieted his ramblings. "—and I suppose I shall just return to my work," he murmured, flexing his frozen fingers and picking up his quill to continue writing.

………………

**A**lright guys, there you have it. So, lay it on me: which of these would you like to see most?

Thanks in advance,  
BKF


	2. Chapter 2

**W**hoops. Here's one I forgot:

………………

**(Most of the first few chapters written, more planned)**

Luke rounded the corner into an alley, scrubbing furiously at his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. _Boy_, he though angrily, _Flora's got a lot of nerve! She knows that I wanted—_he shook his head. _Ugh, never mind. It's over now, and I've got to decide what I need to do next._

Logically, Layton's flat was the only place for him to go, but if the older man came home and found him there, he would surely march Luke back down to the dock, put him on the boat, and go home with his _precious_ little Flora…

Suddenly Luke remembered that he had thrown his shoulder bag in a fury, and that all of his belongings were in it – including his ship ticket. This realization both satisfied and terrified him.

Luke sighed, smacking himself in the forehead. Now he really had no choice but to go back to the professor's flat. He assumed that Layton and Flora had eventually gone back there as well…

He turned and began to walk the way he had come, when without warning, a huge, bony hand clamped over his mouth. Luke let out a terrified squeal, but it was inaudible due to the obstruction. He tried to squirm away until another arm snaked around his waist and arms, rendering him immobile. He flailed and screamed, to no avail. A voice suddenly spoke directly into his ear, shocking him into a stunned silence.

"My, my," the voice's owner growled in a twisted sort of satisfaction. An acidic smell of smoke stung Luke's nostrils and his eyes flooded with tears. "Boy, I thank you for making my job much easier…"


End file.
